Fate
by wincest4eva
Summary: Fate wanted to write the most amazing story known to man, so she grabbed her golden guill and parchment and wrote the story of the Winchesters. WINCEST! Ohh yea, you wouldnt have guessed by my name eh? Lol Story is better then the Summary, I suck at them.


**Fate walked around in her thinking chamber. She wanted to create the most beautiful story known to the pitiful planet Earth. Yes, it was the most intelligent planet, it had Air and life, while others had mutated life forms and nothing more, but it was also the stupidest. Most don't know what common sense is, or how to use it. Sighing, she looks out her window upon the world, her creation. Smiling, she looks at the love that is in the earth. More then last year, she's noticed. Pacing again, she gets lost in her ideas. Then, it hits her. She rushes over to her desk, grabs her golden quill, and starts to write the story of the Winchester family. Her quill wrote the words as if it where the most wonderful idea in the world, the quill never lies. Scratching the last line of the Winchester family's fate, she smiles.**

"**This, This will be the most amazing story any one on earth will ever read, or hear about. Sick, maybe a little, but it's absolutely the most beautiful story non the less."**

**Then, with her signature at the bottom, she makes the Winchester fate official.**

**---------------**

**Fate watched the Winchester brothers grow, and her story unfold. She lost all interest in writing others fates, she just sat in her window and watched. Dean grew up just as she wanted, a demon hunter, with the face of a god, and young Sammy, A demon hunter with the face of a god, but with powers to see what will happen before they do, and the ability to move things without touching them. She watched the wise Papa Winchester, do his part in making sure what she has written get done, for the Devil dislikes Fates choice. She seen the Devils fear when Sammy was born, and in his fear, he sent his right hand man to kill baby Sam, but failed and only killed the mother. She laughed when he realized that's what she wrote for him to do. She watched how Sam and Dean got closer and closer, and the feelings she wanted to surface began to appear. She watched her plan for Sam to fall madly love with Dean when he knew that love was, and Dean to fall madly in love with his brother soon after, unfolding into her beautiful story. She watched Dean suffer from the need and want towards his brother, and how it grew so great that when Sammy was going to leave him for collage, he pinned him to the wall and kissed him for all it's worth. She watched how Dean was surprised when Sam wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer, slipping his tong past His older brothers lips. Everything that passed, she smiled at. Everything that happened made her smile, because they were all parts of the story that made it so spectacular, so amazing. She watched with a smile on her face when they made love for the first time, the night before Sam left, and Dean crying afterwards, feeling dirty for taking his brothers innocence, and Sam telling him how much he loved him, and how long he had wanted that to happen. Dean felt better, but wasn't all reassured. She saw how Sam slowly slipped away from his love obsession with his brother while he was at Stanford. She watched how he fell in love with a pretty blonde, who looked a bit like his mother, and when he finely asked her out, after they had become friends for a month. Whispering in Johns ear, she sent him off away from Dean, making Dean feel lonely, and seek for his brothers help after a good 3 weeks. She laughed, yes _laughed_ when she watched the blonde burn on the ceiling. Again, out of the Devils fear, he sent his right hand man, afraid of Sam barring a child, one more powerful then he himself. She watched how Sam fell in love again with Dean, and how they made love every so often. Fate was pleased with how things were going. When they found there Dad again, she smiled the most because they would go to a bar or a different motel to kiss, and hold one another, and how nothing could tear them apart, not even death. Her sick, lovely story blooming into the most wonderful thing the world had ever seen. When Papa Winchester sacrificed himself, she knew that Dean would put up more barriers then usual, seeing as he didn't like to show emotion. She never left that spot in her window, never picked up the quill to write more stories, give the world more life then it had. She just sat there and watched. As the days passed, and the weeks flew by, she never left her spot, not even when they were sleeping. She watched as they showered, as they dressed, ate, slept, made out or made love, when they hunted, she watched there every move. What she longed for the most was for when they died, to see them, for all things that die see her. Knowing that that day will be coming soon, and chuckled. Summoning her parchment and golden quill, she feverishly wrote what there fate was after death. As the last word was written, and her signature put perfectly at the bottom, she went back to the window and watched her two beautiful creations die together in there sleep, poisoned by the creatures they had fought not even and hour ago. Each slashed in the leg with it's venomous claws. She watched them die with a smile on there face, legs entwined and arms wrapped around one another for protection, warmth, and for the sake of being close, as they will be for all eternity.**

**---------------**

**Dean found himself in a white place, no color, no shadows, nothing. It was as if they didn't exist. Looking around, he sees a dark figure in the distance. Running closer, he sees it's Sammy.**

"**Sammy!" he calls.**

**Turning around, Sam sees Dean running towards him calling his name.**

"**Dean!" He yells, then runs towards him.**

**Running as fast as they can, they come to a halt in front of each other, surprisingly not short of breath.**

"**Oh Sammy!" Dean says, and wraps his arms around his younger brother.**

"**Dean, I was worried you wouldn't be around, scared that I was going to be alone. The I heard my name in the distance, and there you where running to wards me and.."**

"**Shh…Sammy, I'm here now, no need to worry anymore alright?"**

"**Yep." Sam smiles, and kisses Dean softly on the lips.**

"**I love you Dean." **

**Dean looks around.**

"**Since no one is here to watch us, I'll spare you a chick-flick moment."**

**Returning Sam's kiss, Dean holds Sam closer.**

"**I love you too."**

**Then, they could hear clapping. Turning around and putting Sam behind him, Dean looks in the distance. There's a lady in a white dress with blonde hair coming there way. Confused, Dean continues to keep Sammy behind him, just incase he needs to protect him. **

"**Oh Dean, no need to get all defensive, why would I hurt my creations?"**

"**Creations?" Dean and Sam say at the same time.**

"**Why yes, you are my creations, I am Fate after all, I created all that you walk on, the air that you breath, and I made you two." **

"**Made us?" Dean says, defenses going on high.**

"**Calm down my boy, you have just lived the most wonderful story known to man. The greatest story I have created."**

"**What are you talking about?" Dean demands.**

**Sighing, she pulls out the parchment she wrote, every page about them, there whole life right down to the last detail. Handing it to Dean, she smiles. **

"**You didn't even change when you died. How wonderful!" she says in a cheery voice.**

"**I've always wanted to meet you face to face. You look more like gods close up." She smiles.**

"**You have a choice Dean, Sam. You can go to the place you were meant to go, witch is heaven or hell, and I cant tell you what one your going to, and or if you both are going to the same place." She smiles wider.**

"**Or, you can stay with me for all eternity, helping me write peoples fates, and you will never part."**

**Dean looks up from the parchment.**

"**I want to always be with Sam, you know that. But, I'm giving Sammy the choice. He can stay here or go to where he was meant to go, and I will pick the same."**

"**Ohhh such wise words Dean! Thought you would have been more….plain and down to the point."**

"**Yea well I felt like saying that, now Sammy, choose please, this place is creeping me out."**

**Sam stood there, thinking. The he looks up right into fates eyes.**

"**Is it possible for us to ever go back to earth, together?"**

**Sighing, she nods.**

"**I was afraid of that question, but yes, you could write your fates. I already know what will happen anyways, I wrote it."**

**Laughing, Sam smiles.**

"**What is it then?"**

"**What do you think?"**

**Pondering, Sam grasps Deans hand.**

"**I want to re-write a new fate for Dean and I."**

"**I knew you would say that." She smiles, and kisses them each on the cheek.**

"**Here, take this, you have 100 years to write this, It will seem like only a day though." She hands them her golden quill and parchment.**

"**Well, what do you want for us to have in our life?" Dean asks Sam.**

"**I have a few things in mind." He says with a smile.**

**Waving goodbye, Fate fades away, back to her room. She knew that it wouldn't be fair for them to live with her, that would be just greedy of her. So she made it that they wrote there own life, and she had no power to change it. Resting in her chair, she closes her eyes. While the brothers write there new fate, she and the rest of the world will Sleep for a hundred years, frozen in time. Oh she wonders what there new fate will be, and when the time comes for them to start there story, she ill sit back on the window ledge and watch. Well, after she writes a few new fates.**

**The sound of laughter and a quill scratching parchment was all fate heard before her and the worlds deep slumber.**

**---------------**

**A/N: This idea popped up in my head and, well, I just started typing. Hope it isn't crap. I don't think it's that bad, but its not wow either. Please let me know what you think! **


End file.
